


Любил печаль...

by Bathilda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Old Age, weather fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже старые шпионы могут наслаждаться осенью в Нью-Йорке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любил печаль...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and loved the sorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



> Бета: нет, все ошибки мои  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Саммари: про старых шпионов и осень в Нью-Йорке. (На основе сериала, но вполне можно читать и после нового фильма.)

Любил печаль…[1]

 

Вставая утром с кровати, Наполеон случайно задевает ноги Ильи. Тот неразборчиво и явно недобро ворчит что-то по-русски — он всегда так делает, когда Наполеон будит его в такую рань. Наполеон игнорирует его — он всегда так делает, когда Илья оскорбляет его мужское достоинство.

Наполеон садится, и у него схватывает спину. В последнее время ему кажется, что он слышит скрип костей, когда двигается, но, вероятно, это все из-за того, что он становится мнительным в своем преклонном возрасте. Правда, спина теперь все чаще и чаще беспокоит его, постоянно напоминая, что он уже не так молод, как когда-то. Однако возраст имеет свои преимущества, со временем Наполеон крепко усвоил это, пролив немало пота и слез.

Он одевается в превосходно сшитый костюм, который, впрочем, не скрывает его раздавшуюся талию. Иногда Илья дразнит его за это («Возможно, ты слишком увлекаешься десертами», говорит он), но Наполеон не потерял еще способности достойно ответить на это («Для чего тогда существует еда, как не наслаждаться ей?» обычно отвечает Наполеон). Еще очень рано, когда он собирается на работу. Недостатки должности большого босса, босса боссов, так сказать, в том, что ты всегда должен приходить раньше всех и уходить позже всех. Пожалуй, сейчас брачные узы Наполеона и его работы были намного крепче, чем когда он был молод, и у него не было ничего, кроме этого.

Наполеон ни капли об этом не жалеет.

Дверь скрипит, когда он выходит из дома. Она скрипит так с середины восьмидесятых, и это было бы легко исправить, но они так этим и не занялись. Пару раз это спасло Наполеона от незваных гостей, пришедших с пистолетами и слезоточивым газом. Глупо входить с таким шумом с дом шпиона.

Как правило, он ездит на машине А.Н.К.Л., но сегодня с утра стоит хорошая погода, и Наполеон решает пройтись пешком. Он порой так делает, когда его охватывает желание насладиться этим миром, пока еще есть такая возможность. Остановившись на крыльце, он осматривается: с деревьев падают несколько листьев, кажущихся ярко-красными пятами на асфальте; желтые такси снуют в плотном движении, вездесущие и успокаивающе привычные; юноша, идущий вдоль дороги, выгуливает черную собаку.

Наполеон много где побывал в своей жизни и много чего повидал, но его домом всегда был и остается Нью-Йорк. Сейчас в городе царит осень, и небо восхитительно голубое, а воздух — свежий и морозный. Такая погода бывает только осенью в Нью-Йорке. И хотя город уже не тот, каким был, когда Наполеон впервые приехал сюда, слишком юный и самоуверенный в свои двадцать два года, но воздух тогда был таким же холодным, обжигающим легкие, а листья — такими же красными, золотыми и коричневыми, усеивающими дорожки и газоны.

У Ильи появилась ужасная привычка звать Наполеона «сентиментальным старым дураком», когда на того нападала подобная меланхолия, но и сам он, бывало, с ностальгией говорил о миссиях их молодости. («Тот случай со Стригас — вот что я называю вдохновением! Нынешние дети слишком полагаются на свои компьютеры, рано или поздно это их погубит».) Именно Илья больше, чем что бы то ни было, включая его собственное отражение в зеркале, напоминает Наполеону, как много времени прошло с их совместных заданий, каким старыми они стали. Волосы Ильи теперь совсем белые, настолько, что кажутся почти прозрачными, а его мальчишеское лицо исчерчено морщинами. Но все это перемены дороги Наполеону. Он наблюдал, как Илья менялся с годами, точно также, как Илья наблюдал за переменами в нем самом. Острые углы их былого соперничества сгладились, превратившись в нечто удобное, почти уютное.

Они состарились вместе, что в их работе было настоящим подарком судьбы, к которому не стоило относиться как к должному.

* * *

«Дель Флориа»[2] по-прежнему работает, но сейчас в ней установлено новое оборудование, и перед секретной дверью висит транспортер с рубашками. Юноша, сидящий за компьютером, кивает Наполеону. Внук того агента, что был здесь в начале, если Наполеон правильно помнит. Память теперь у него уже не та. А.Н.К.Л. потерял свою значимость с тех пор, как Т.Р.А.Ш.[3] был окончательно уничтожен на заре девяностых. После конца «холодной» войны большая часть стран, задействованных в ней, сосредоточилась на своих внутренних проблемах и начали развивать собственные разведслужбы, оставляя лучших агентов себе, вместо того, чтобы отсылать их в международную шпионскую организацию. В эти дни А.Н.К.Л. — старый разваливающийся динозавр, как и сам Наполеон. И последней миссией Наполеона будет позаботиться о том, чтобы организация умерла достойной смертью, чтобы работа всей его жизни завершилась с тихим стоном, а не с оглушительным грохотом.

Сегодня в штаб-квартире тихо, и ему надо изучить всего-то пару отчетов. Годами Наполеон постепенно снижал количество операций А.Н.К.Л., но сейчас его все равно удивляет, какой незначительной стала их работа. Когда А.Н.К.Л. прекратит свое существование, это станет концом эпохи. Иногда Наполеон спрашивает себя, что сказал бы Уэйверли, увидев их сейчас. Одобрил бы? Или же отчитал Наполеона за то, что тот не старался сильнее? Мир изменился, но А.Н.К.Л. не смог измениться вместе с ним.

— Я буквально слышу, как ты сентиментальничаешь, — говорит Илья, входя в кабинет Наполеона.

Скорее всего, он ушел из собственного кабинета, чтобы не убить никого из некомпетентных новичков в Секции 8.

— Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть этого не могу, — добавляет он, наливая себе стакан алка-зельцера

(Рейчел, секретарь Наполеона, однажды выкрала весь алкоголь в его кабинете и заменила его на воду и алка-зельцер, заявив, что это полезнее для здоровья. И как-то так получилось, что Наполеон не вернул алкоголь на место.)

Может, Илья выглядит и не так, как сорок лет назад, но блеск в его глазах за очками в толстой оправе остается таким же, как когда Уэйверли представил их друг другу в этом же самом кабинете. Этот блеск вызывает у Наполеона желание снова стать импульсивным, беззаботным и двадцатидвухлетним, чтобы у него впереди была вся жизнь и весь мир.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, — говорит вдруг Наполеон. — Я хочу кое-куда сходить.

Непохоже, что Илья в восторге от этой идеи, но он кивает с тем видом, который свидетельствует о том, что он смиренно  потакает очередной причуде Наполеона.

Когда они садятся в принадлежащую организации машину, Илья по привычке выбирает место водителя.

— Куда? — спрашивает он, многозначительно глядя на Наполеон.

— Бэттери-парк, — отвечает тот и ждет, когда Илья переварит это.

— Ты шутишь, — сказал тот секунду спустя, осознав, что задумал Наполеон. — Даже твой кризис среднего возраста проходил легче.

Кризис среднего возраста у Наполеона закончился двумя уничтоженными вертолетами, сломанным носом (не Наполеона), сломанной рукой (Наполеона) и случайно попавшей под раздачу уличной кошкой. Они стараются никогда не говорить об этом в приличной компании.

— Вовсе нет, — улыбается Наполеон. — Сейчас самый подходящий день для этого.

— Хорошо, но только сегодня, — хмурясь, лжет Илья, и направляется через Бродвей к переправе.

* * *

Уже почти полдень, и солнце светит еще ярче, чем утром, но ветер с залива порывистый и холодный. Наполеон потуже запахивает пальто, разговаривая с парой немецких туристов, которые планируют пеший поход по стране в следующем месяце. Небо над палубой невероятно голубое и ясное, ни облачка. Вид на город за их спинами кажется непривычно пустым, хотя Наполеон прекрасно помнит, что он был точно таким же до того, как в конце шестидесятых было начато строительство Башен-близнецов.  Они с Ильей были в Аргентине, закрывая штаб-квартиру в Буэнос-Айресе, когда в Башни врезались самолеты, и было трудно не чувствовать себя виноватыми за то, что они не смогли это предотвратить. За то, что не работали лучше. За то, что не были там.

Но прошлое есть прошлое, и если бы Наполеон начал перечислять все, о чем он жалел, он бы закончил не раньше, чем через неделю. Работа агента всегда означала необходимость принимать трудные решения.

Наполеон прощается с туристами и находит Илью на верхней палубе. Тот сидит, укутавшись потеплее, и хмурится.

— Я помню, как впервые увидел ее, — говорит Илья, показывая на Статую Свободы, которая высится впереди, — гордая и потрясающе красивая.

У Наполеона всегда восхищенно  екало сердце, когда он видел ее вживую.

 — По-моему, я еще не слышал этой истории, товарищ, — отвечает Наполеон.

Он садится рядом  Ильей, возможно, чуть ближе, чем следовало бы, но никто ничего не замечает.

Илья фыркает.

— Я ее никогда не рассказывал. — На его губах играет легкая улыбка. — Я тогда только-только прилетел в Нью-Йорк и очень хотел осмотреть все достопримечательности.

Лодка приближается к Статуе Свободы, которая становится все больше и больше и даже немного угрожающей.

— «Дайте мне усталый ваш народ, всех жаждущих вздохнуть свободно, брошенных в нужде»[4], — цитирует он и на мгновение выглядит почти таким же молодым, как когда впервые увидел Леди Свободу.

(Они уже бывали здесь раньше вместе. Это был весьма запоминающийся случай: они тогда дрались с шестью агентами Т.Р.А.Ш. в короне Статуи Свободы, пытаясь при этом обезвредить вражеские корабли, кружившие вокруг острова.)

Наполеон поднимает руку и обхватывает ладонью щеку Ильи, удивляя их обоих. Их отношения всегда были открытым секретом, ни один из них никогда не любил публичные знаки внимания. Чего-чего, а такого они никогда не делали. И все же, посреди черно-синей воды, с чайками, летавшими над головой, почему-то Наполеону кажется совершенно естественным податься вперед и нежно поцеловать Илью в губы.

Его кожа под рукой Наполеона холодная от ветра, а глаза — ясные и  блестящие. Другой рукой Наполеон берет Илью за руку так, чтобы этого не видели окружающие.

— Я тоже сразу же поехал сюда, впервые оказавшись в Нью-Йорке, — признается он. — «Так шлите их, бездомных и измотанных, ко мне», — также цитирует он, вспоминая тот теплый весенний ветерок, становившийся прохладным над водой, и заливистый смех очаровательной девушки из Сан-Франциско, которая тогда напропалую флиртовала с ним.

Он не помнит точно, было это после Кореи или до нее, но точно до А.Н.К.Л., до того, как он нашел призвание всей своей жизни.

— Надеюсь, это значит, что твоя меланхолия прошла, — как обычно мрачно говорит Илья, однако не вырывает руку, как сделал бы еще лет десять назад.

— Едва ли. Но, кажется, я начинаю чувствовать себя лучше.

Есть люди, которые считают, что осень — это лишь знак наступающей зимы и ничего больше, но Наполеон не из их числа. Для него осень — это время пирогов из тыквы и яблочных чипсов, игр «Гигантов» и парадов в честь Дня благодарения. Наступающая зима его ничуть не пугает. Ведь он по-прежнему будет просыпаться по утрам, случайно пиная Илью, и сможет проводить дни, глядя на город, его город, и изо всех сил держаться за совершенные и хрупкие  моменты, подобные этому.

Солнце ослепительно светит в самом зените, и Наполеон спрашивает:

— Куда ты отправишься после отставки?

Непроизнесенное: «После того, как А.Н.К.Л. закроется» почти осязаемо повисает в воздухе.

Илья качает головой, словно Наполеон задал самый идиотский вопрос на свете.

— Туда же, куда и ты, — говорит он.

И не говорит: «Разумеется, дурак, я буду с тобой».

Наполеон громко смеется, и его смех сливается с гудками кораблей, доносящихся издалека, с гулом двигателя под ними, с пронзительными криками чаек.

— Я тоже, — признается он.

Они впервые сказали это, облекли в слова свои чувства, выразили их не только легкими прикосновениями к спине, плечу или локтю, как обычно. Это согревает воздух вокруг них.

— Я ничего другого и не ожидал, — говорит Илья, и хотя его голос звучит более недовольно, чем Наполеон ожидал, его рука, слабая, с морщинистой кожей и до боли знакомая, сильнее сжимает пальцы Наполеона.

 

Конец.

 

 

[1]Строка из стихотворения Йейтса «Когда ты состаришься» ‒ «And loved the sorrows of your changing face». Дословно переводится как «и любил печали на твоем изменяющемся лице». В русских переводах переводится по-разному: «[любил] В изменчивом лице печальный свет» (пер.В.Савина), «И скорбный лик, открывшийся на миг?» (пер. Б.Ривкина), «[любил] и грустный лик» (пер. А.Лукьянова).

[2] Химчистка из оригинального сериала, служила прикрытием штаб-квартиры А.Н.К.Л.

[3] ТРАШ (THRUSH) ‒ организация-антагонист А.Н.К.Л.. Слово “thrush” переводится как  «дрозд». Аббревиатура THRUSH в сериале не расшифрована. В романах про А.Н.К.Л. THRUSH расшифровывается как Technological Hierarchy for the Removal o fUndesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity‒ Технологическая иерархия/власть за уничтожение нежелательных элементов и порабощение человечества.

[4] Сонет поэтессы Эммы Лазарус «Колосс», посвященный Статуе Свободы и выгравированный на пластине, прикрепленной на стене в музее, находящемся в пьедестале статуи. Перевод дан по варианту Википедии.


End file.
